


Don't Worry.

by Elevenlocked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hinted MPreg, Hinted Scokov, I Tried, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenlocked/pseuds/Elevenlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is at the beach during shore leave. Spock is pregnant and no one knows except for Bones and Jim - the father of the child. Slowly after Jim has a random conversation with each person, then talks to Spock a little after. Later on in the story, mistakes happen, thing's don't go as planned and sooner or later, everything works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumble_bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumble_bug/gifts).



> I am always open for requests. 
> 
> I can't write Scottish accents for shit. So please bare with me and try to be creative when reading Scotty's lines. My apologies!

"I'm surprised you actually came along to going to swim, Spock. Especially in the condition you're in." Jim grinned, poking a finger at Spocks cheek as he looked at him through his sunglasses, the hot sun beating against his skin. Spock eyed Jim, brows furrowing as he shot him a look that clearly showed that he was not in the mood for jokes - but then again, when was he? "Although the condition I'm in is both shocking and impossible, I refuse to let it effect me in every way possible." Spock snapped, frowning his usual frown, eyes meeting Jims. 

Jim kept his gaze, breaking it as he let out a chuckle and raised his hands up in surrender. "Woah there. No need to get all moody. Geez, it hasn't even been four weeks and you're glaring hyposprays at me." A small smirk left his lips. "You should leave that to Bones. It doesn't fit you." 

Spock just glared at Jim, his eyes quickly averting behind Jim. As soon as he did, Jim looked back, grinning from ear to ear once Bones was in view. He looked back, gave Spock a quick kiss on the mouth and walked over to him. What? Its not like Bones didn't know!

Spock quietly stood there, the feeling of Jim's lips lingering on his own. Spock wasn't one for romance or the actions promoting it, but Jim had something about him that made him think otherwise. That was Jim for you.

As Jim left, Spock spun around, surprised enough to have Uhura and Carol approaching. Straightening himself, he nodded to them, acknowledging the fact that they were there. Uhura smiled lightly at Spock, spinning him right around as soon as they had gotten close enough, leading him over to the others. 

Well.. at least they didn't see Jim kiss Spock, right?

"Hey Bones!" Jim sang, an arm going around the mans neck as he chuckled. "I'm even more surprised that you're here!" He joked. Bones glared at him, nudging him in the rib cage, pleased that Jim let out a groan and quickly removed his arm. "How nice." He hissed. "Don't you have anything better to do, Kid? Like be with Spock?" He raised a brow. 

"No. Spock's fully capable of caring for himself. If he can take me down with just a pinch to the neck, I'm sure he can watch himself." He cooed. "Why can't I hang out with my best friend?"

Bones groaned, crossing his arms as he let out a grunt. "There's nothing wrong with that." To be quite honest, he enoyed Jim's company very much. It was nice to know that someone enjoyed his company even if he was bitter and cranky. 

"Hey boys~!" Cooed Carol from afar, grabbing Jim and Bones' attention as they approached, Spock between the both of them as they smiled, Spock giving his usual not-really-trying smile. 

"Enjoying your time at the beach, boys?" cooed Carol again. "Couldn't ask for a better day." Hissed Bones who glared at Jim, who immediently laughed, shrugging to Bones as he patted him on the shoulder. "Lighten up, Bones! I'm sure you'll get to stab someone with a hypospray sometime today."

Laughing, Jim turned his attention to Uhura and Carol, smiling at them, swearing he could hear Bones mumble 'yeah, and that someone will be you' under his breath. "How about you two?" He grinned.

Uhura crossed her arms, "Fine." she let a frown tackle her face. Not the sort of frown that showed that she was upset with you, no, it was just the sort of frown that she always put on if you were Mr. Big Shot James Tiberius Kirk. It was just a thing she did around Jim, it was a habit, and it was quite normal. "I'm surprised you're not prancing around checking out every single woman you see."

Jim laughed. "People change!"

Quickly turning her attention to Carol, Uhura let her arms drop to her sides, then she grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the water. Jim watched as they left, turning back to look at Spock. Giving him a big smile, he stepped forward and poked him on the cheek again, leaning in close as he did so. "Lighten up, Spock. It's not like they know about your bun in the oven." He snickered, his voice turning into a whisper.

This caused Spock to slightly blush - dammit, this was the unborn baby doing this to him! Spock just stood there, looking down at Jim who laughed at his own actions. Geez, Spock wasn't sure how people could stand that god awful laugh of his. Actually, he had no idea how HE of all half-humans and humans could stand him in general. Not only could he not stand the laugh, he couldn't stand the fact that Jim zipped through everything - being with one person chatting up a storm to the next person, Spock silently there as he was lost in thought. 

Maybe that's why Jim left him alone for a bit. Because he was lost in thought?

Jim soon stopped, turned to look at everyone and grinned from ear to ear. "Woah! Seriously wasn't expecting you guys. I figured you guys would be out having a make out session with each other." He snorted, eyeing Chekov who just blushed, laughing lightly at the comment.

"Actually, Captain, it was just Chekov and--" Scotty closed his mouth shut, looking at everyone and letting out a nervous smile, taking a step back. "Nevermind. Don't mind me." Scotty let out a nervous chuckle, looking at Chekov who stood there, eyes wide from the mention of his name, then to Sulu who just had an eyebrow raised. Well shit.

Scotty fell quiet, waiting eagerly - but not showing it - for someone to continue to speak. "I was kidding, don't get so sensitive." He chuckled, giving Scotty a look that screamed 'I knew it!'. Spock gave the same look, then turned Bones to his attention, starting a conversation since they both had nothing to talk about.

Sulu looked back to the water, spotting Carol and Uhura. "You're not swimming with them?" Looking back to Jim, he pointed to the two women. Jim shrugged. "I have something to do. " Sulu nodded, turning to Chekov and Scotty and motioned for the water. The two of them nodded, turning to the water and making their way to it, Sulu following behind a little after. 

It was good to see that everyone was having some fun with one another. That's how a crew kept steady - good relationships with one another.

Bones, eyeing Spock, raised a brow and frowned. "I'll leave you two alone." Without saying a word and ignoring Jim's small protest, Bones shifted his way to the small bar that made itself look peaceful on the beach, taking a seat and helping himself to a few drinks. Maybe he'll go swimming later with Jim. Yeah, that'd be nice..

Turning right around to look at Spock, he grabbed his hand and pulled him to a few free beach chairs. Luckly they were there, they could at least have some privacy. Not much, to be honest, but hell, he could use a few minutes with Spock - alone. He had been prancing about with others all day, spending time wth Spock every now and then. Leaving Spock to chat up Uhura about god knows what.

Sitting himself down, he looked up to Spock who slowly sat himself down after Jim. Jim gave Spock that stupid smile of his, his eyes focused on Spock as he straightened himself. Jim leaned forward, slipping his fingers onto Spock's chin and breathed lightly, looking behind Spock to make sure no one was looking. The odd person on the beach might look, but that was normal for anyone on a beach. Everyone looked at each other! He placed a light, heart warming kiss on the others mouth, the half-Vulcan reacting to it right away as if it was his job. 

They stayed like that for a bit, Jim slowly deepening the kiss as he slid his way closer to Spock, fingers still pressed against the mans chin. Slowly, he pulled away from the others mouth, the feeling of his lips lingering on Spock's once again. 

It felt so good, but Spock would never admit that.

Jim tilted his head a bit, a hand grabbing the others as he sighed. "You'll get used to this. This.. pregnancy." He started. "You'll just have to relax a little more, and when the time is right, you can tell the crew. I'm sure the only one that would have a freakout the size of Iowa would be Uhura." Spock narrowed his brows, eyes locked on Jim's.

"I fail to see how Uhura reacting in a negative way could compare to the size of Iowa." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Dork."

He frowned. "Your attempt to insult me is childish."

"What? No way! Your stubborness to this whole thing is childish and 'illogical' and you don't see me complaining." Jim said. "Like.. your attitude towards the idea of telling them the news now. I don't see why it's such a big deal! Everyone on this ship is okay with the sexual tension between Scotty and Chekov, I don't see why they can't be okay with the idea of you being pregnant with the Captains child! They'lll flip shit." 

Spock shifted his eyes, peering back up to Jim's own. "Perhaps discovering their reactions for yourself will change your idea of how the crew will react."

"You don't want to tell them yet." Jim frowned. "I'll never know until your stomach grows, by then it'll be too late to tell them because your stomach will make it obvious!" Jim paused. He let his head drop, letting out a deep sigh before looking back at Spock. 

"..Come on Spock. Tell them in a few days. If you do it soon, you'll be able to gather tons of information from Uhura and Carol - hell, even Bones - about taking care of a child. Maybe they'll even make you some baby clothes for the kid!" He breathed. "It'll be fine, I guaruntee it."

Thinking about it, Spock stayed quiet. He slowly nodded. If Jim was certain that everything would run smoothly, Spock would agree to it. It did seem logical, and it did seem incredibly posible to happen. Though there was that feeling of doubt, Spock was certain it'd work out. 

He watched the smile on Jim's face increase as he quickly planted another kiss on the Vulcan's mouth. 

Now he's going to need to find a way to break it to everyone.. but for now, he'd might as well enjoy the water. After all, that's why he came along. 


	2. Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes happen, and once they're out there, they'll never be able to be taken back. All you really can do is apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I forgive for the out of characterness that is Spock in this entire chapter.

Mistakes happen.

Everyone sat quietly at the table, a few shifting at how awkward the mood became. It lingered above everyone - there was nothing no one could do about it. Once Jim had blurted out that Spock was pregnant, Spock had quickly stood up and bolted for the door, everyone's eyes on the man as he left. Their eyes soon shifted to Jim, speechless. 

Scotty shifted a bit in his seat, leaning forward a bit as he made a face. "...Is that even possible?"

This made the entire table shoot glares at Scotty. He looked around, leaning back in his seat as he sighed. Jim then stood up, making a beeline for the door "Spock! Spock, come on, it was a mistake!" 

Jim slowed himself down once he had gotten outside, looking around for the pale, pointy eared Vulcan that he loved. 

\---

"To answer your question, Scotty, yes, it is." Bones grunted, crossing an arm over the other as he eyed the man. Scotty stared back at him, eyes squinting a bit as he mouth hung open a bit. "But he's a man! Well.." he threw a hand in front of him. "he appears to be male."

Uhura shifted her eyes at Scotty, letting out a scoff. "Spock's a male." She hissed. 

Bones looked to everyone, taking in a deep breath before he spoke. "He's been pregnant for a month now." He shrugged. "Guess the two had a one night fling and it resulted in Spock getting knocked up by the Captain." Uhura grimaced. "Is there a person Jim won't sleep with?" They all shrugged. 

"Is he and the baby healthy?" Carol chimed, eyes locked on Bones. "Yes." He started. "Surprisingly, Spock's body has been able to provide the nutrients a baby needs while in a womb. What amazes me is the fact that he can even carry a baby."

They all fell quiet. 

"Am I the only one confused by this whole thing?" Scotty chimmed. Chekov looked over to Scotty, then to Sulu. "Are you confused?" He leaned in a bit towards Sulu, grabbing the mans attention. Sulu looked to Chekov and shook his head. "I'm more surprised than I am confused." He grabbed his drink, sipping from it and setting it back down on the table lightly. 

"He's been quiet the past few weeks. I had a feeling something was up."

\---

It took him a bit, but he found Spock. Damn, he never expected Spock to react that way. Maybe he did it so he didn't have to pinch Jim's neck and he'd collapse right on the table? Or, well, maybe he just did it because he was a sensitive man all of the sudden. Which he'd have to get used to, of course. Especially Jim. 

Jim slipped beside Spock, ignoring Spock's 'come any closer and i'll pinch the skin off of your neck' threat to the other. He breathed, biting his bottom lip as he thought of something to say to Spock. Something that wouldn't piss him off.. "I didn't mean to tell them, Spock.' He started. "It was an accident. It just slipped right through my lips." Spock sat there, not even bothering to look at Jim. If there was one thing Spock hated at the moment, it was how he was acting. Maybe he'll just let it play out, then he'll pinch the shit out of Jim. That'd be part of the revenge.

He breathed heavily, shifting a little closer to Spock. Spock, not pleased with this, elbowed Jim in the gut. As Jim was wincing, Spock stood up, turned back around and walked away from Jim. He just needed a walk. Jim, being the man he was, limped his way after Spock. He grabbed him by the wrist, clearly not in the state of stiffening his way in front of Spock before he could talk another step. He tightened his grip on the others wrist, straightening himself as he let out a groan.

"Talk to me." He ignored the lingering pain, eyes locked on Spocks. Spock peered at Jim, the frown deepening as he stood there queitly. "I know your hormones or whatever it is Vulcan's deal with is doing this to you. But you gotta listen to me Spock."

He raised his hands in the air, pressing them to the Vulcan's shoulder as he sighed. "I said I was sorry. It's clear that it's not enough for you, but can't we deal with this later?" He moved his hand up and down on the mans arm, his other sitting still. "You don't have to talk to me at all during dinner, but at least enjoy yourself the best you can."

Jim breathed out lightly, giving him a light smile before placing a kiss on the others mouth. Spock kissed back despite his bitchy mood towards Jim, and pulled away. He grabbed the mans arms, pulled them away from his own and turned back around, walking back to the building. Jim watched for a bit before he scurried his way beside Spock.

"Let's discuss this later?" Jim quirked a brow. Spock nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." At the moment, that is.

It was weird, if you thought about it. It wasn't something Spock would do, and it really didn't seem like things Jim would say. But.. people say the weirdest things when in love, they even do the strangest things in love. People change, and people make mistakes that the both of them can work out.

\---

When they got back, everyone was having a good time. Obviously trying to get by the time without anything being awkward anymore. Why leave when you can just order your food, then leave? I mean, you were already here, right? 

Walking in, the two of them took their seats, Jim giving them 'don't ask questions or you'll be sent through a blackhole with nothing on but the clothes you're wearing.'. To this, none of them bothered to ask questions about what had happened.

"Well," Bones sighed. "We go back to the tin can in a couple days. It's going to be great going back to hell again." Jim laughed. "Oh, come on Bones! I thought you were used to it!" Jim cut in, snorting. "I am." He hissed. "But that doesn't stop me from seeing it as hell." He grimaced, watching Jim laugh. 

"Spock!" Jim giggled, turning to look at Spock. "Jim." Spock replied. He raised a brow, sitting tall in his seat. "Let's go on a date tomorrow, just the both of us. Since we leave the day after tomorrow, we might as well. We'll be so busy we won't even be able to do anything fun."

Still pissed at the other, he was wanting to say 'no'. To tell Jim that he would rather go on a 'date' with a Romulan and a Klingon. But he didn't. "Of course." Was his final reply before going back to his drink, everyone enoying the presence of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. I feel like I went a bit off topic?? I really hope I didn't because I tried my very best to stay on it. My apologies if it seems a bit off. Spock is a very hard character for me to write. This is my first Star Trek AND Spirk fanfiction, so the characters may not be as they are portrayed, but I did try my best. Which should count for something.


End file.
